Up In Flames
by Prince-Frost
Summary: Begins at 3x14. Bonnie finds herself an unusual dance partner. Kol/Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** **Takes place in 3x14**. Bonnie is kickass and should have been at the ball. Kol is my new favourite Original. Therefore I made this Kol/Bonnie fic. :) I really hope there are others who like this pairing too. **Keep in mind for this I'm assuming Bonnie didn't get a proper look at Kol while he was in the coffin.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the love I have for these two characters. All starting quotes are from the song listed below.

* * *

><p><strong>Up In Flames<strong> – She Wants Revenge

"_You don't have to dance with me, you don't have to dance at all."_

**Chapter 1 **

The first time Kol encounters the witch is at his family's ball. He was busy dancing with one of the human guests–a pretty brunette he had chosen simply because she happened to be his favourite blood type–when he had first set eyes on her. She was wearing a one shoulder black dress and he smiled in appreciation at how it fit her curves. Her chestnut hair was hanging freely, covering up any bare skin and it was clear to see she had gone for the simple, yet eye grabbing, appearance.

For the rest of the waltz he found himself staring at her and paying little attention to the dance, not that it mattered as Kol had perfected the waltz from years of practice, but it bothered him as to _why_ he was in the predicament of taking occasional glances towards her.

He narrowed it down to curiosity. Why was such a beauty as herself standing alone with all but champagne as company whilst there was a traditional dance going on? Surely there would have been a suitor more than pleased to be her dance partner. These questions are what drove him to approach the witch straight after the dance, a charming smile in place as he approached to make the first impression.

"You must be the Bennett witch I've been hearing so much about."

Bonnie almost dropped the glass she was holding at the mention of her surname, but even more shocking was that they knew she was a witch. She looked at the owner of the smooth voice to be greeted with a young man. She would have said he was handsome had his brown eyes not been glazed in darkness and the smile he wore almost predatory.

"You heard correctly," she finally replied. Bonnie instantly knew something was dangerous about him, perhaps it was her witch senses, but it was more in the way he held himself–like a lion about to strike.

It wouldn't be unlikely for him to a vampire or a werewolf–or both; a hybrid. The fact he knew she was a witch pretty much ruled out the chance of him being human. Either way, she took a step back to create some distance between the stranger.

Kol's eyes followed the movement, smirking before he met her gaze again. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, though I'm afraid I never caught a first name."

_And you never will_, she thought firmly.

His grin widened at her obvious refusal to give information about herself. He already knew this one would be a challenge; usually he could get females–even witches who were set in their ways about vampires–to fall for his charm immediately. Kol took in her current appearance; clenched hands, furrowed brow and an already judgemental coating in her eyes. Interesting. To his knowledge he hadn't done anything to harm this witch, yet she was already accusing him.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked harshly. The way he was looking–no, _observing_–her was disturbing.

Despite them being in a crowded room, which contained some of her friends, she still felt cornered by this person. To make matters even worse he closed the already small distance between them and took her hand in his. She stiffened as his bare cool skin came into contact with hers and the touch revealed who, and most importantly, _what_ he was. As she had previously guessed he was a supernatural being. But not just any vampire–he was an Original. Just her luck.

"I simply wanted to introduce myself," he replied unfazed at her harsh tone and brought her hand to his lips. He glanced up at her–not for permission but to gauge her reaction–and smirked at the result. The witch's eyes had narrowed even more and Kol could clearly hear the speeding race her heart was pounding at. The witch may be able to act like he wasn't able to affect her but her reactions easily contradicted her. Kol would later blame this early satisfaction for his late response at the witch's next action.

Before his lips could draw any closer to her, Bonnie sent enough of her power to her stolen hand to burn him. It was her turn to smirk as he instantly withdrew his hand with a hiss, his skin now decorated with an angry pink mark. Her smirk swiftly vanished however when she saw how quickly the wound disappeared. She was fully aware that the Originals were stronger than ordinary vampires, but to actually _see_ the fast healing ability with her own eyes scared her more then she wanted to admit. It was easy to understand she would be no match for this Original, she only hoped he had enough…_manners_ to not slaughter her in front of all these people.

"You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?" Kol kept his tone playful to hide the anger he felt at her trick. "I see now why you have no dance partner."

Kol couldn't believe that the bloody witch had _dared_ to burn him! Simply because he went to kiss her hand! He may have been daggered for other a century but he was certain that the greeting hadn't gone out of fashion just yet. Further proof was that he had easily allured plenty of females earlier by the simple gesture.

Her jaw clenched at his insult. There had been many who had tried to get her to dance, but she'll be dammed if she was going to dance at a party hosted by vampires. Bonnie was only at this ball for one thing. She responded scathingly, "Keep your hands off me, _vampire_."

"Silly me. I seem to have forgotten witches have that annoying detecting ability," he shrugged, "ah well. I've never been very good at pretending to be _human_."

The way he pronounced the word human, like it was the worst thing in the world, told Bonnie everything she needed to know about the Original. He did not care for human life or think them equal. She wondered how many he had fooled and the number of people he had killed hiding behind his charming façade_. I won't be one of them_, she vowed to herself.

"I don't suppose you would want to dance with me then?" Kol asked lightly, knowing the request would anger her further.

Her eyes narrowed at how persistent he was. "You suppose correctly."

Kol's smile flickered in impatience at her short and clipped answers. The girl knew what he was, yet instead of simply indulging him so that she may leave alive tonight she instead denied him? How irritating… but oddly endearing at the same time. She really was going to be a challenge.

"What a shame…" he trailed off, letting her build up hope before he added, "And yet I wasn't asking for your permission, Miss Bennett." Kol then went to snatch her arm, fully intent on dragging her, when he felt the sudden, unrelenting and agonizing pain in his head.

Bonnie watched with approval as his grip loosened and he took a step back, before he raised a hand to his head.

"_What-the-bloody-hell!_" He snarled out, glancing up through the pain to give her a deadly look.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Bonnie inquired innocently, "I thought you wanted to dance?" She smiled as he let out an animalistic snarl; clearly he was done with pretending.

"You can't keep this up forever–," he broke off as she increased the pain and snarled furiously, "–and the second this spell stops I can easily tear out your heart."

He was right, Bonnie realised with panic. The brain aneurysm would soon wear off. Her magic was draining far too fast–far more than usual–because he was much older and therefore stronger. While focusing on his blood cells, she looked around for help only to find unfamiliar faces. The Salvatore brothers were no-where in sight and even though Elena and Caroline probably wouldn't be able to help much it would have been comforting to know they were nearby. No, she argued, if they weren't close she wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt.

Her vision started to become blurry and she chose another tactic; call out his bluff. "You would murder me in front of all these people?"

"Of course not." Kol smiled dangerously as the pain became slightly more bearable. "I'll take my anger out on a few human guests we still have roaming around later if you don't _stop the spell._" He saw the alarm pass through her eyes at the threat to innocents. _Gotcha_. "Would you like to pick the victim, witch? Brunette or blonde? I'm not fussy."

The pain died out immediately. With an arrogant smirk, Kol straightened himself and regarded the witch in front of him. The spell had clearly taken a lot of energy from her. He was both annoyed and impressed she had managed to keep up that trick for so long.

Kol offered his hand with confidence; surely the witch had now learned her spells would be pointless. "Now how about that dance, Miss..?"

Bonnie looked at the hand with much disgust, tempted to really set it on fire this time. With very much hesitation and reluctance she reached her hand out, her mind racing as she went through the various spells she could use –

"Hey hey, what's this? He gets a dance but I don't? I have to say I'm offended, judgey."

Bonnie turned to the sarcastic drawl to see Damon Salvatore, leaning against the table helping himself to the drinks laid out, watching them with an amused smirk. Bonnie never thought she'd actually be thankful to see the big-headed Salvatore, but then she never thought she'd be forced into a dance with a Mikaelsen either.

Kol finally moved his eyes off the witch and stared at the new arrival with great distaste. "When I said that you didn't particularly stand out, it wasn't an invitation for you to bother me."

He had been _so close_ to getting the witch to admit defeat and then this pest had to show up. Not that it mattered; he could easily dispose of the intruder and carry on from where he left off with the girl.

Damon continued despite Kol's now dangerous demeanour. "What can I say? I'm eager to make a lasting impression."

"As I am eager to get rid of this nuisance." Kol approached Damon with an insincere smile as he considered how to dispose of the irritation–leave his body rotting on the stairs for everyone to see? He may as well might a spectacle of it.

Bonnie watched as the two vampires seemed to enter a glaring contest and started readying herself for when she was sure she'd have to save Damon's ass. If it came down to it she was fully prepared to set them both on fire. It was during these thoughts when she felt the presence of another vampire and turned to see Elijah standing next to her, calmly watching, before he looked down to her with a nod. She assumed the nod was an _'I'll-handle-these-two-idiots' _gesture.

"Gentlemen," Elijah cut in, "I trust you both know better than to display acts of violence here."

Kol sighed dramatically as he spun round to face the other annoying arrival, "Brother, do lighten up! Just because you're dead doesn't mean you can't live a little."

Elijah was clearly not amused at his brother's jokes and continued, "I'm sure mother would be very interested to know the trouble you are causing to one of the Bennett witches."

Kol raised an eyebrow at the silly threat. "I'm afraid you have mistaken me for Klaus. The mummy threats don't work so well on me." He paused as he considered the consequences. Esther had been good friends with one from the Bennett blood line during their time as human. He clicked his tongue as he pictured the dreadful lecture he would receive. "You're really no fun, Elijah," he said disappointed and looked at the two males before coming to a decision. "Very well, Salvatore gets to live another day."

"Oh joy," Damon muttered as he raised his champagne to Kol and mocked, "much appreciated."

Bonnie automatically smashed the glass he was holding, causing Damon to look down at the now shattered glass on the floor in shock before glancing at the only person who could have caused the random destruction. She returned his stare with a warning glare; _don't screw things up, they're leaving! _He simply rolled his eyes in response and reached for another drink.

Elijah and Kol both watched the interaction. As they shared an amused smirk Elijah began to leave, all too happy for Damon to be left to the wrath of the witch, and Kol followed casually behind.

But not before the young Original gave her a long, significant and lingering look that made her shiver in anticipation. Bonnie didn't like what it may have promised.

In the end only one thing was certain.

Neither had learned each other's name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** **Takes place in 3x14**. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. The second chapter I dedicate to you reviewers as it's here because of you lovely people who encouraged me!

* * *

><p><strong>Up In Flames<strong>

_"__We can talk till the sun comes up or listen to the raindrops fall."_

**Chapter 2 **

A quiet hiss echoed throughout the ballroom as Damon picked the last shard of glass out of his hand. Bonnie stood in front of Damon with watchful eyes, making sure no-one approached while he was taking care of the injury–she was never any good at making up lies on the spot and wanted to avoid having to explain this to someone.

On her watch out duty she spotted the Mikaelsen who had harassed her lingering at the top of the grand staircase, still accompanied by Elijah. As she strained to get a better look (she didn't have super vampire vision after all) she was startled to see his dark eyes were already fixed on her. Bonnie quickly looked away, but not before she caught a glimpse of his lips twitching into a smirk.

"You'd think," Bonnie said idly when she heard Damon hiss again, "you would be used to pain by now, Damon."

He grumbled an insult that rhymed very much with witch. "Something's you never get used to. Next time you decide to pull a magic trick how about you direct it to someone who deserves it?"

She frowned to look confused. "I thought that's what I was doing?" Before they both started hurling endless insults towards each other she added, "And where's Elena?"

The last time she had seen Elena was during the dance. But now her, Stefan and Caroline were all missing. The only friend she could spot left in the large room was Matt, who was in the company of Rebekah. Bonnie hadn't missed how Caroline had been dancing with Klaus earlier either. Just what were her friends up to?

Damon groaned. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this conversation." At her questioning stare he elaborated, "Let's just say Elena decided to cut me out of her _brilliant plan_. She's with Esther right this second, no doubt." His tone held much bitterness before he perked up, "Shouldn't you also be running to see the mummy witch too?"

It was probably best not to question about the Salvatore drama at the moment, she thought. Instead Bonnie focused on why she was even at this event in the first place. Much like Elena and Matt, she had received an invitation that read: _'Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration.' _The only words wrote personally to her on the card had been: '_I believe we both have something we want in common, Esther_.' All in all it had been very mysterious and ominous–perfect for a family of vampires, she supposed.

Bonnie answered, "I had been planning to see her –"

"But then mini Elijah showed up and dazzled you with his charm?" Damon interrupted, wrinkling his nose to show his distaste at the guess. He was the only one with the charm around here, thank you very much.

Bonnie huffed at the ridiculous idea. "More like threatened to kill innocents if I didn't dance with him."

Damon waved off the threat. "Pish posh." He stole one of the snacks off a passing waiter's steel tray and said between mouthfuls, "If it helps, that douche is going to kill civilians either way."

"That doesn't help at all," she muttered. It was bad enough to know there were ancient, hungry vampires roaming around town without Damon casually announcing deaths like he was discussing the weather. "I'm going to see Esther now."

"Sure," he said disinterested before he chirped in bitterly, "be sure to tell Elena how _grateful_ I am for her and Stefan's little act."

Bonnie just shook her head in exasperation, hoping that by the time she made it back Damon hadn't tried to do anything stupid–like try and take on an Original. She quickly headed for the staircase, the sooner she saw Esther the earlier she could leave this mansion.

* * *

><p>Kol's eyes shadowed the witch until she disappeared from his line of the sight; clearly she was heading for one of the rooms his mother was in. Disappointed that his only entertainment had vanished he leant against the stair railing languidly with a sigh. "Tell me, brother, what name does the Bennett witch go by?"<p>

Elijah's attention was on keeping watch over the guests below, but he still picked up Kol's question. He had been waiting for Elena to finish speaking with his mother when he heard the ruckus his youngest brother was causing and had instantly gone to the scene to keep him from doing any reckless. Now, it seems, he was stuck with babysitting Kol until Elena appeared and he could question her. Elijah smiled when he replied, "If a lady does not desire for you to know her name, perhaps you should respect her wishes."

Kol let out a disgusted groan. "You are terribly old fashioned – and_ that_ is coming from someone who has been out of commission for a century."

"And yet it is I who know her name and you who do not." Elijah remarked truthfully. Irritation quickly showed on Kol's face at this fact. "I advise next time you do not result to threats to get what you want, brother."

An idea formed in Kol's head and his eyes lit up with delight. "I never thought I'd be the one to say this Elijah, but you may just be right. Threats may not be the best…_approach_."

Confused, Elijah looked over to Kol–he had never been the one to agree on something. Any confusion disappeared when he saw the predacious smile Kol now wore. "Kol," he warned, "remember mother's rules."

"I remember them clearly," Kol assured nonchalantly. That didn't mean he had to abide and follow them though.

Elijah looked unconvinced but began to move anyway; there had to be one of them in the family who kept up the charade of a happy household to appease the guests and keep a suitable reputation. He left Kol with, "Indulge yourself brother, but stay away from the Bennett witch. She's off limits."

Kol simply hummed a consent to the departing family member. Didn't Elijah realise that just made the chase so much _more_ fun? This witch was becoming more irresistible by the minute.

Now Kol was left alone he took the time to scour the unfamiliar faces below. He had no desire to mingle and put up pretences for humans. He caught sight of his sister as she smiled shyly towards the human she had insisted on bringing along. His eyes darkened at the exchange. It reminded him of when Nik led that blonde vampire somewhere, his face horribly lovesick, after the dance. The Mikaelsen family had become dreadfully weak and human, he concluded with disgust.

Enough. Kol needed a pleasant distraction from these morbid thoughts and he knew instantly who would provide it–albeit unwillingly. His stare secured back on the hallway where he had last seen her and his lips curled.

It was time to find Miss Bennett.

* * *

><p>Bonnie liked to think she was strong for a teenager and some of her traits included: confidence, capability and reliability. She would even go as far to say she was already all these qualities from the events she had previously been through in her short life and the fact that, at one point, she was harnessing the power of over a thousand witches.<p>

However all this seemed insignificant as she found herself standing in front of the wooden door; a door that, in a normal situation, would have been a regular entrance. Now the six foot door appeared to be large, menacing and a tough barrier in her way. All of this was because just beyond the door was the Original witch, someone who probably knew more spells that Bonnie had even heard of.

Suddenly, without warning, the door was pushed open and–with a creak that sounded far too loud in the silence–a man was revealed. She assumed this must be another one of the newly awaken Mikelsens. He smiled, and Bonnie realised this was the first time she had actually seen an Original smile with actual pleasantry–not promising danger or having ulterior motives that she had come accustomed to from the family.

"H-how did you know I was waiting outside?" She stuttered out, still in shock. _Good going Bonnie, what a great way to introduce yourself._

The smile stayed on his face when he simply answered, "Your heartbeat."

She internally groaned; it sucked being a human, or well, a witch sometimes. Still holding the door open, he moved to the side so she could walk through. As she entered the poorly lit room she caught sight of a woman, who must be Esther, sitting on the couch. It looked like Elena already left as the two Mikaelsens were the only ones in the room. The area was coated in the smell of burning sage and Bonnie knew it must be spelled to keep any noise private–she made a mental note to learn the useful spell.

"Bonnie Bennett," Esther spoke, her voice full of authority, "It's an honour to finally meet the girl who fought Niklaus so bravely."

A proud smile appeared on Bonnie's face as she remembered how she had almost been the one to kill Klaus. If it weren't for Elijah's betrayal their whole Original problem would be fixed by now. Although she would have died from using so much power, she reminded herself unenthusiastically.

"Why did you invite me here?" Bonnie asked cautiously. Sure, this woman may not be a vampire but she was still the one who created them.

Esther indicated for her to sit. When Bonnie did she answered, "You are a descendant of the witch Ayanna, the one who preserved my body. I draw my power from your bloodline. The connection affords me great power, although it is somewhat difficult to maintain, which is why I require your help, Bonnie."

"Require my help…for what?" Bonnie held her breath as she awaited Esther's answer; dearly hoping it would be what they all wanted.

"To end the lives of my children," Esther announced in such a neutral tone Bonnie thought she must have misheard. "Tonight's spell, using a drop of blood from the doppelgänger, will link all my children together, so that if one goes, they _all_ go."

The surprising revelation startled Bonnie. She had been hopeful Esther would help in the destruction of Klaus, but it seemed too good to be true that the Original Witch would take care of the other Originals for them as well. She looked at the other Mikaelsen in alarm, wondering what he thought of this news.

"My brave son, Finn, has already agreed to this." Esther explained calmly, her voice lack of any emotion about signing her son's death sentence.

"You're willing to die?" Bonnie asked him sceptically. From her experience vampires weren't exactly the most willing creatures to sacrifice themselves.

"My mother's released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift." Finn answered, sharing a sad stare with his mother.

He was very selfless, prepared to sacrifice his life. Although the same could very much be said about her–she had put her life on the line to end Klaus's many times. Bonnie kept her thoughts to herself as she asked, "How can I help?"

Esther smiled. "You are different from Elena; I could easily see how she felt about my plan to kill my own children."

Bonnie nodded understandably. Elena had always been to kind for her own good, even towards people who didn't deserve it. She only hoped Elena wouldn't begin to feel guilt and mess up this chance they had to rid themselves of this long nightmare that plagued Mystic Falls.

Esther answered her earlier question, "On the night of the full moon I will have the power I need to reverse my children back into humans. Will you at that time, accompanied with your mother, stand by my side and return peace to the spirits of nature that we serve?"

It wasn't a hard choice for Bonnie to make as she remembered everything Klaus had put them through and all the lives that had been taken in the struggle. A more recent memory flashed in front of Bonnie that contained a pale face, dark endless brown eyes and a deceitful smile as he reached his hand out to her that surely led to darkness.

"I will," she declared with conviction.

* * *

><p>Kol walked down the empty hallway, eerily quiet as everyone was situated in either the foyer or the ballroom. To an ignorant onlooker he would look calm and controlled, strolling along without a set destination in mind. However, if they looked closer, they would see the tenseness in the way he walked, the abrupt fast pace and the calculating gleam in his eyes as he flicked his gaze from door to door.<p>

He huffed in annoyance, the sound bouncing off the walls and down the long corridor. Why did this mansion have so many rooms? But most importantly, why wasn't Kol able to hear the witch? He was positive she had headed in this direction and yet he was unable to hear anything of significance at all. He titled his head as he tested his hearing; he heard Rebekah's sharp laugh from the ballroom, next there was an angry, low tone and he picked up on the doppelgänger's apologetic sounding response–probably a Salvatore who was angry, then.

His head snapped back in place when he caught the sound of footsteps his way. When he caught the scent of vanilla, mixed with the fragrance of new parchments–possibly from hours of reading ancient enchantments–Kol's eyes darkened in excitement. It was a unique scent he had only experienced twice in his lifetime now but he already could instantly place who it belonged to.

Sure enough, his guess was spot on and the witch appeared by the corner only seconds later. Upon seeing him she came to an abrupt stop and he saw–just for a second–fright show on her features before she composed herself and the icy glare appeared. The fleetingly small gap in her control was enough for Kol to know that, despite her courageous front, he still had an effect on her.

"Hello love," he started in a silky voice, "what a _coincidence _that we would meet again here, of all places."

Bonnie's glare intensified at his blatant patronizing tone. Clearly vampires didn't get embarrassed at being caught stalking. She didn't believe for one second he just _happened_ to be taking a stroll and they just _happened_ to be walking down the same hall. Holding back any insults she continued down the hall and passed by the vampire, deciding to ignore him–it would be the better approach than humouring him.

The lack of interest she had for him threw Kol off for a few seconds, before he was instantly blocking her way in a flash. Did she think it would be that simple? Judging from her wide eyes and now annoyed expression, it seemed she really did.

"We didn't get off on a good start," he admitted without any remorse. "Let's try again. I'll start –"

"Don't bother." She cut in. Bonnie moved to pass him, but he simply moved with her.

Kol smiled at how easy it was to irritate her. "Aren't you the least bit curious to know my name?"

"Not in the slightest," Bonnie said through her clenched teeth. She didn't want to waste anymore of her power, it always left her feeling dreadful and with a nose bleed, but the walking obstacle in front of her was _really_ making her reconsider.

"For the sake of politeness, I _insist_." Kol took her hand and this time he really was asking for permission when he glanced at her, he wasn't keen on another…headache. When she made no move he successfully planted a soft kiss on the front of her hand, his lips lingering a fraction too long before he released her hand. "See, that wasn't so bad now, was it? I'm Kol."

She held her hand like it had just been burned. "Well, _Kol_, it's been an honour."

Kol decided he loved the way she said his name, even if it was laced with hate. He still didn't have a name for this female curiosity and persisted, "Manners insist you tell me yours."

Bonnie scoffed, this vampire –Kol–didn't give up. "I don't endorse manners with vampires."_ I don't usually make a habit of talking to them alone in dark, creepy hallways either._

"Evidently," Kol murmured and smiled cunningly. "I suppose I'll just have to think of something to call you then?" She rolled her eyes at this and tried to move past him, but once again he blocked her way. "How about…beautiful?" At her stubborn expression he added, "Not to your liking? Gorgeous then? Sweetheart…no? Or maybe –"

"Bonnie!" She snapped before she could stop herself. To her horror she could feel her face warm at every name Kol gave her in his seductive tone and, even if she had to give up her name to stop him, it was better than being complimented by the Original again–because she found she actually _liked_ it.

"_Bonnie_," he echoed captivatingly, the name effortlessly falling from his lips. The name Bonnie didn't even begin to compliment her fierceness–like a tigress. Bonnie sounded sweet, docile and far too meek for the fire he saw burning within her. Or perhaps he had yet to experience that side of the witch, he mused.

The teen witch shifted nervously. The way Kol was looking at her–like he'd just won the lottery–showed just how victorious he felt at getting a small win over her. All in all, she concluded, very childish.

A charming smile graced Kol's features as he decided now was the time to get what he had desired from Bonnie the first time he had laid eyes on her. "Now then Bonnie, I believe you still owe me a dance."

"Last time I checked I didn't owe you anything." She replied tensely.

"Better check again, because I'm still feeling that _awful_ pounding in my head." At her unapologetic attitude he added with a pout, "It hurt."

She arched a brow at his now playful attitude and said plainly, "It's meant to."

Kol easily shrugged off her remarks. "Alright, fine. How about this? You give me just one dance, Bonnie Bennett, and I swear I will _never_ bother you again."

That sounded very tempting to her ears, but there had to be some catch. "How will I know you'll uphold that?"

"You don't," he confessed unfazed, "but I'm _very_ patient and persistent. Being the charming gentleman that I am, I recommend you take this generous compromise."

Bonnie allowed her gaze to pass by him as she contemplated his words. She had no doubt that Kol would be able to easily find her house and follow her relentlessly, making her life a living hell. If she took this offer, there was a chance–however small–Kol may leave her alone for good. Either way, she thought fiercely, he will be dead by the next full moon. Her gaze snapped back to his eyes, now bright with anticipation, and she made her decision.

For the second time that night, Kol offered his hand.

For the first time, Bonnie accepted it.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I know, I know. '_Mini Elijah'?_ I couldn't resist. **For the sake of this story I'll be pushing the full moon back a few days.** In the show I believe it happens the day after the ball, however these two need some time to…bond. *sheepish smile* I find it cute that both Kol and Klaus use the name 'love.' I'm really excited about writing for this couple.

**Make my day and review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** **Takes place in 3x14 (Dangerous Liaisons)**. I'm so blown away by the response I got for this story, thank you so much. It's great to know people are willing to give this pairing a chance!

* * *

><p><strong>Up In Flames<strong>

"_We should be careful because the canyons scream as the valley sleeps at night."_

**Chapter 3**

As her fingertips brushed his, Kol grinned at the victory. It had taken a while and a lot of hardship—he had suffered burn marks _and_ a hammering headache—but he was finally getting a dance. His wounded ego had been restored. However, before he could celebrate his victory too long, she slapped his hand away.

Kol looked at her with slight confusion–what was she up to now? Although, he couldn't have expected his little witch to agree so easily.

"Don't be a tease, Bonnie," he chided softly. "Did we not come to a pleasant agreement?"

Bonnie crossed her arms and replied, "I don't believe your fancy words for one second. But," she began with great apprehension, "if this… _bargain_ gets rid of you I'm willing to take the risk." Kol's expression turned smug so she hastily added, "I'm not, however, going to hold your hand all the way back to the ballroom."

That was a shame; if they had both entered together, while holding hands, Elijah's expression would have been a sight to see. Kol put his hand over his heart and said in a mocking manner, "As you wish, my lady."

After giving him a pointed glare that translated how she felt about him, she turned and began to walk in the direction of the ballroom. She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow when he hadn't moved.

"Coming?" Bonnie said before turning with a flick of her curls, without another glance behind.

Kol allowed a wide, predatory grin become visible as he watched her retreating form.

_Oh yes_, he thought, flashing to her side and easily falling into step with her, _this was going to be fun._

They made it back to the bustle of the ballroom in a short time due to how fast Bonnie had been walking in her eagerness to get this over and done with. Sadly, being a vampire, Kol had no trouble keeping up and her actions only made his cocky grin more permanent.

To Bonnie's displeasure there were only a few people left dancing meaning they would no doubt be the centre of attention—from both her friends and the rest of the Originals. Even worse was how the small crowd were now dancing; slow and intimate. Clearly, this was the time for couples to dance. When she glanced at Kol, now smiling at her in amusement, she realised he must have known.

_I can do this,_ she mentally encouraged, _and I've danced with Damon before and managed to live through that _—_ so I can do this!_

Steeling her nerves for what she knew would be an unpleasant experience she allowed Kol to guide her to the dancers. He wasted no time pulling her into a close embrace, their bodies moulding together perfectly as they began to sway slowly to the musical piece being played in the background. Being stubborn, and perhaps a bit childish, Bonnie kept her eyes glued to the other dancers. When one pair decided to kiss during the dance she instead decided to focus on the musicians.

Kol, of course, didn't miss the couple's romantic interaction or how Bonnie looked away and commented seductively, "We can do that too, love."

"Not going to happen!" She hissed.

He shrugged, clearly already knowing what her answer was going to be. "I'm sure you thought that about dancing with me too."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she hoped the violinist she was currently staring at wouldn't notice, the glare wasn't for the stranger after all but at the narcissist who currently had their arm around her waist.

"Why couldn't I hear you earlier?" Kol suddenly inquired. The issue had been bugging him incessantly and he was sure his mother had something to do with it.

In Bonnie's shock at the unexpected question her eyes finally flicked to his and she forced herself to calm down. She had no doubt Kol would easily be able to pick up on her racing heart and blatant panic that was displayed in her eyes.

"Maybe you weren't listening hard enough," she replied trying to keep it vague.

Kol's eyes flashed darkly before they returned to their usual oak state. She wondered if he was struggling with his urge to kill her and be done with it.

"Perhaps," he left a deliberate pause. "Then answer me this, Bonnie. _Why_ did my mother desire to meet with you?"

"She wanted to share some of the Bennett's history with me." Bonnie quickly lied, hoping it would placate him.

"You're lying," he drawled out casually.

Bonnie expected anger of some sort, but Kol continued to calmly study her while slowly swaying her back and forth. A small grin appeared on his face as he appeared to have made some sort of decision and she stiffened in anticipation.

All of a sudden Kol leant closer, his lips close to her neck and she tensed as painful memories of having her blood forcefully drained from her body came rushing back in a blur. She wasn't like that anymore, she was stronger and so she ignored her instincts that were practically yelling for her to _run for her life_. She could only imagine what her Grams was thinking now, probably something along the lines of how stupid she was for letting a vampires fangs so close to her neck.

"Not to worry; you can keep your secrets." His lips brushed the shell of her ear when he whispered, "It makes you _mysterious_."

"Don't even think about biting me," she said in a low, but firm, tone so the other dancers wouldn't overhear. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

Bonnie felt his small chuckle more than actually hear it due to their proximity. The chuckle translated what he was thinking; _you can't kill me_. He slowly pulled away and she was once again forced to look into his fathomless eyes.

"My apologies. While your blood is surely… intoxicating I, unlike the ruffians you are forced to accompany, know of restraint."

Her eyes widened at the underlying accusation. How did he know she had been bitten before and had he already narrowed it down to who it was?

"Don't look so surprised Bonnie. Your initial reaction gave you away," he said amused before his whole demeanour changed abruptly into something darker. "Which one of the Salvatore's was it, Bonnie? I can easily cause them the same pain, or more, if that's what you wish." His words fell sweetly from his lips despite how dangerous they were. "Just say the word."

She averted her gaze away with a shake of her head, before his dark and promising words became too tempting. It was true that she would never forgive Damon for attacking her when she had been possessed by Emily. But she had moved on since then and revenge wasn't what she was looking for. Bracing herself, she connected her gaze to his again and took the opportunity to examine him.

This vampire frustrated her because he was so damn unreadable. They had only just met and she already knew Kol could change from dangerous to playful in seconds—he could probably be both at the same time. It's not like he didn't show any expressions, in fact he was one of the most expressive (and annoying) out of the Originals. The problem was she couldn't decipher if any of the ones he displayed were actually real. When Kol gave her a flirtatious smile, was he actually thinking about what her blood tasted like? _He's a vampire_, she scolded herself, _of course that's what he is thinking_.

"What's your motive here?" Bonnie asked, her curiosity winning over.

To her immense irritation, Kol's playfulness returned with full strength as he replied, "Apart from wanting to dance with a pretty witch? There are no motives." His tone turned serious when he said, "Unlike my family members who seem so dreadfully stubborn on dwelling on such serious matters."

_Yeah, like your mother wanting to kill Niklaus through you and your other siblings._

"I'm just here to enjoy living and have a bit of fun," he concluded and twirled her around to prove his point.

"You're dead," she felt the need to point out.

Kol grinned. "If I was truly dead I wouldn't be holding such a beauty in my arms right now, no?" He held her closer, his breath lightly caressing her face like a feather.

What was she supposed to say to that? In a normal situation, with a normal boy she would say, _'Aw, thanks. That's so sweet you think I'm beautiful._' Kol was hardly normal though so she decided to stay silent and properly check her surroundings for the first time. It didn't take long to pinpoint Elena in her extravagant black gown and she appeared to be having a hushed conversation with Elijah. It was plain to see the fright and guilt on Elena's features from here and the doubtful look Elijah wore. _Note to self: Both Elijah and Kol are now suspicious of Esther's plan. Great. _

She was brought out of her sarcastic thoughts when she saw Matt march to one of the foyers exits, clearly angry, and Rebekah following while shouting that he should stop and listen. Rebekah seemed to realise her requests weren't working as she stopped with a huff and threw her purse on the floor, before spinning around and stomping up the stairs. _Just_ _like a petulant brat,_ Bonnie thought annoyed.

Kol's attention was also on his sister but instead of concern for her he seemed to be thoroughly entertained. "It's about time the commoner left," he remarked, pleased at the new advancement—he didn't even have to intervene and kill the boy now their 'relationship' had all but crumbled. He couldn't wait to tease Rebekah about her horrid choice in men.

"_Don't_ call him that," she spat in anger at the disrespect aimed at Matt. Thankfully that's when the violinists came to a stop, the last note hovering in the air, and she stepped out of his arms.

Kol's eyes narrowed and had to restrain from snatching her back. Oh good, he had a reason to kill the boy again.

Bonnie did her best to ignore how her body protested at the sudden lack of heat that Kol had provided and said, "I did my part. I gave you one dance." _Perhaps the last dance you'll ever have._

"Actually, that was the _third_ song." Kol pointed out with growing smugness. "If I didn't know any better, Bonnie Bennett, I'd say you actually liked dancing with me."

"But you do know better." Bonnie immediately delivered in the hope it would cover her surprise at the news.

Truthfully, she had never even noticed the first—_or_ second—song ending. It wasn't hard to find the cause of this obliviousness either; it was all because of the cocky Mikaelsen standing in front of her. When they danced, it was just him with his far too brown eyes, charming smile and a rich accented tone that blocked out all of her senses. _Dangerous territory, Bonnie._

"Absolutely," he murmured. Kol _did_ know better; at first he had severely underestimated Bonnie. He approached the witch thinking she'd be an easy target like the rest, a plaything to provide entertainment for a few brief moments, but what he got was so much more enjoyable—a _challenge_.

"Good." Bonnie said sharply. Kol looked pleased at something and seemed content to just study her all day. She bit her lip in anxiousness during the silence and had to resist gulping when his gaze followed the movement, his eyes lingering on her lips. _I need to leave, now!_

"Right," she started in a shaky voice before collecting herself to finish, what she hoped, would be the last sentence. "I upheld my part of the bargain; it's your turn – you said you would leave me alone."

"Actually, I believe my exact words were _'I will never bother you again,'_" Kol corrected lazily. "And I will hold myself to those words. Although," he began with a cheeky grin, "when you inevitably start to miss my presence know that you are always welcome, beautiful."

With a huff and a mumble that she hoped sounded like, 'don't hold your breath', Bonnie headed for the double doors and ignored his burning gaze that trailed her. On her way she noticed Esther heading down the stairs, a hand of champagne in her hand. Quickly looking around she saw that glasses were being handed out to every guest. When she witnessed the calculating gaze Esther was displaying whilst scanning the crowd for her children, Bonnie knew what was happening. Those glasses contained the first part of the spell. This was it. Just one sip of the doppelgängers blood and the Mikaelsens would be linked together as one.

Not really knowing why, Bonnie found herself glued to the spot and watching Kol as he accepted one of the champagnes unaware of the dangerous contents. He met her gaze and, what was probably only seconds but felt agonizingly slow, he drank the wine laced with Elena's blood. It was probably odd how she was just standing near the exit, not breaking eye contact with the vampire, but she was unable to look away.

Bonnie's heart throbbed when Kol sent her a smile and, before she could do anything stupid, she all but ran the rest of the distance to the doors while chanting the words _I did what was right, I did what was right,_ in her head_._

Finally, after an unexpected delay that included a handsome devil adorned in a bowtie, Bonnie was finally able to step outside of the mansion.

On the ride home she convinced herself that what she was feeling wasn't disappointment because she would never see Kol Mikaelson again.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for one of the more braver, or stupider, girls to approach the now alone Kol in the ballroom and ask for a dance. Usually—being the charming gentlemen he was—Kol would have agreed and then, depending on his mood, would have either taken their blood as payment or simply killed them.<p>

Oddly enough, Kol was in no mood for either and compelled the girl to leave him. Unsurprisingly he found his thoughts drifting to the Bennett witch. It was obvious Bonnie had been hiding something about her meeting with his mother, but what?

His thoughts were still on the witch when he heard Elijah approach him.

His brother went to speak but Kol beat him to it, "Elijah, just the person I wanted to see. It seems I have to thank you for the advice you provided earlier," Kol said with an arrogant smirk. "'No threats', was it? You were right, a different approach worked _perfectly_."

Kol has expected some form of scolding or anger from the older vampire; however Elijah looked calm and perhaps even _pleased_. He looked down at his half empty glass in blame, had he really drunk that much?

His brother's mood was explained when Elijah said, "That is good news as this…_arrangement_ you have with the Bennett witch may prove useful. I'm suspicious of mother's intentions and, from what I heard of your discussion with Bonnie, you are too."

"You were listening in on our conversation?" Kol tsked. "I'm disappointed. What ever happened to privacy? Just because you are without a date doesn't mean you can nose in on mine."

Elijah appeared to have deemed what Kol said as not important as he continued, "Get closer to the witch and learn what she knows."

There was silence for a few moments, as if Kol was contemplating the idea. He wondered if this was Elijah's intention from the start, even when he had been warning Kol to stay away from Bonnie. If it was, his brother had gotten quite sneaky in the last century; saying the witch had been off limits had no doubt made Kol want her more. He felt both irritation and pride in Elijah's new deviousness.

"I'll get closer to Miss Bennett, that's for sure," Kol finally spoke.

Elijah looked at his brother in pleasant surprise and relief at the agreement.

"But not for any information," he concluded with a smirk as Elijah's face shifted to frustration. "Besides, we made a deal. I'm afraid I am unable to bother the little witch ever again."

"Kol," Elijah reprimanded, "you have never been one to keep your word." His tone was stern as he finalised, "This is serious."

The younger of the brothers sighed loudly before he swirled around and said, "Isn't it always?" He gave a small wave to Elijah. "Watch those frown lines, brother." Kol then strolled off in the direction of several girls—giggling when they saw him approach—as he now had a craving for blood, leaving an exasperated Original in his wake.

Elijah sighed in obvious annoyance as he watched Kol flirt shamelessly with what he assumed would be his brother's next meal. Despite his suggested plan, Elijah knew that an arrogant, overconfident Original vampire and a stubborn, selfless witch was never a good combination.

It was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Actually Elijah, you'll find they are a great combination. :P

**Let me know what you thought?**


End file.
